


It’s Been Thirteen Years But Now We’re Getting Arrested?

by lapdancesforlucifer



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Family Secrets, M/M, Modern-ish Royalty, Referenced Kidnapping, Royalty, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapdancesforlucifer/pseuds/lapdancesforlucifer
Summary: Thirteen years ago, Prince Orion ran away from his duties as the Crown Prince of Puissant, a small country nestled between France and Spain, with his boyfriend, Ryan. An unforeseen problem came in the form of a fire at the palace and his abandoned baby brother. Thirteen years later, he and Ryan have settled in a small village on the outskirts of London with the now-renamed fifteen-year-old Albus Harrington and two younger children, Lucie and James-Jared. Everything seems to be working smoothly until the police turn up at the school where Orion and Ryan teach.
Relationships: Ryan Washington|Rhys Harrington/Orion Harrison|Oliver Harrington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	It’s Been Thirteen Years But Now We’re Getting Arrested?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is a prequel to all of my Mob Babies stuff. Albus Harrington is the grandfather of Minhee, SuJu and Kogyeol Do. ALSO it's Minhee Do's birthday today everyone say happy 27th birthday to this hag.

Albus is taken from his class first, by a harried looking Mrs King who barely looks Orion in the eyes as she collects the teenager. She tries to push him out of the classroom as he’s still gathering his things, but he stops his attempt one Orion speaks up and waves him off with a hand gesture, “Go. I’ll bring it to you later.” 

“Thanks, Sir,” comes his son’s response with a smile, and Orion can’t quash the sinking feeling deep in his stomach. He muddles through the latter part of the lesson, mostly just making the student write notes on Jean-Paul Sartre from their textbooks. So preoccupied with worry about Ryan and their children, he hardly notices the lesson bell ring. Once he spies Mrs King by the door once again, he just _knows_ it’s over. The class dismisses itself in his haze and he finally gets the chance to collect Albus’ books in to his bag. 

“Mr Harrington, the poli-,” she starts but he cuts her off with a sigh and a hand gesture. 

“I know,” he says simply as he slips the photo frame from his desk – a picture of him and Ryan holding a newborn Lucie and James-Jared with a grinning twelve-year-old Albus in between them – in to the younger’s bag. He knows that they’ll be back together as soon as the interview process begins, but the same promise can’t be made for Ryan. 

“Will you do something for me, Mrs King?” he asks and she nods cautiously, “Call Angelica and ask her to keep the twins for a few days until this is fixed? I’ll come get them then.” The older woman nods and takes Albus’ bag before she leaves him at the reception in the company of Ryan, who’s already in handcuffs, and five police officers – four British officers and one Puissantian. Ryan offers him a soft smile, oddly akin to Albus’. 

“Not a word,” Orion says as he holds his wrists out for the Puissantian officer to cuff. They’re secured on to his wrists, thankfully in front of his body so it’s more comfortable. Ignoring the officer speaking to him, he continues to address Ryan, “Ange will keep the twins, Albus will be sent to the Palace, and I’ll get you out.” 

“You’d better. I love you,” Ryan answers him just as a British officer drags him out of Orion’s sight. 

They’re taken to the station in separate cars and Orion only sees the back of Ryan’s head as he’s dragged in to an interview room. Orion is booked by a British officer who takes his name – his _fake_ name. As of right now, he doesn’t intend on addressing the fact his name _isn’t_ Oliver Harrington. 

It’s only once the officer begins taping their interview that he actually gives the answer, “Prince Orion Daxton Louis Harrison, Prince of Puissant,” when asked to repeat his name for the record and the officer’s pen clatters to the floor. 

“Now, this is a serious claim to make, Mr Harrington. The prince has been missing for thirteen years, and there’s substantial evidence that he died in the fire in 1950,” the officer goes on and Orion simply nods along. 

“How else would I have Alb- Altair? Ryan and I planned to run away that night when the fire started. A nanny took Nova but it was now-or-never for Ryan and I. Taking Albus was a heat of the moment decision for us,” he explains, watching the officer becomes increasingly dumbfounded with every word, “I’m sure you’ve gathered that I’m gay, which obviously I couldn’t be as the Dauphin. We’ve done just fine up to now and Albus doesn’t even know I’m not his biological father. 

“Is that what you told him? Prince Altair?” the officer presses, odly ignoring Orion’s admission of sexuality. 

“Yes. As far as Albus is concerned, I had him with a woman when I was seventeen – I made myself two years older, obviously – and fell in love with Ryan shortly after,” he goes on to explain before pausing for an addendum, “Ryan, Rhys, is Ryan Washington – he went missing with me.” 

The officer nods and makes a note of it before he speaks again, “That will be all, Mr Harrington. Your story will be verified by the Royal Family.” 

A second officer leads him from the room to a small single person cell with a thin mattress and even thinner blanket. It’s cold and lonely, but he’s comforted by a voice through the wall after the heavy door is slammed shut, “Ori? Is that you?” 

“Ryan, oh my God, I miss you so much right now, and I miss the kids, he rambles, pressing his ear to the vent in the wall. 

“I know, Ori. I miss you all too but you’ll be out soon, yeah? You can come visit me when I get 25 to life for treason,” he chuckles dryly, and Orion rolls his eyes. 

“Shut up, Ryan.” 


End file.
